GGundam: Starfire
by kungfool
Summary: takes place after domon and the others defeat the dark gundam rating will change later PLZ READ! lotso new characters and if i feel like it or the ppl want it enough romance what i needed something to add in besides a whole bunch of fights *ppl: BOO*
1. Default Chapter

G-GUNDAM: Project Starfire  
  
Its been years since the new shuffle alliance consisting of Domon Kashu, Chibodee Crocket, George De Sand, Argo Golski, and Sai-Saishi defeated the dark gundam.  
In that time earth and the colonies have been in a relative peace but on one of the smaller colonies a project of the utmost horror is being conducted this project is known only as 'Project Starfire' only a hanful of people even know of its existance even fewer of its true porpuse.  
Other problems seem to be breading as well as rumors of a gundam of increadible power circulate. A gundam with the power to upset the delicate balance of power between earth and the colonies. Odinarily something the shuffle alliance would look into yet another mystery...the shuffle alliance is missing!  
All of these problems are adding fuel to the fire and to top it all off its time for a new Gundam fight tournament.  
Ready! Go!  
  
oh right this is a story that would involve a lot of characters and since many of my characters are alike i've decided to put it in ur hands to give me others so just stay inside these guidlines and as the announcer says READY! GO!  
  
(i'll use my character as an example)  
  
Name: Dennis Ogawa  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Phys. desc: kinda tall with really messy short black hair blue brown eyes and an athletic build not exactly chisiled but u know its there.  
  
Personality: can come off cold and ruthless and serious but thats only because he needs to win the gundam fight to help his sister he's actully something of a skirt chaser and a prankster  
  
Clothes: always either blue jeans and a black t-shirt with wooden sandles or a kung-fu gi  
  
Country: Neo-china  
  
Gundam: Tiger Gundam  
  
Gundam desc: Looks like dragon gundam exept bright orange with a tigeresque head and a few other features  
  
Gundam special or finisher: tiger crusher (its like the iron palm where dennis has perfected it to the level few masters have i'll give a better descriptoin of it in the series) *o if u wanna advance ur finisher later (like domon going from shining fingure to burning fingure) tell me in a review*  
  
Gundam weapons system: Vulcans, and a kwan dao (i'll describe it when used) (the kwan dao is actully used in another move of dennis' but that remains a secret for now  
  
Shuffle crest: (if applicable i may not give u one or make up an entirly new one for u) whatever Sai-saishi's is  
  
Character affiliation: (who and how) Sai-siashi as he is dennis' teacher  
  
Family and other relationships: Sister sayaka, no girlfriend  
  
Bio: with his mothers death his sister was the only family he had, when dennis heard she contracted a rare desiese that can only be cured on the colonies he vowed to do whatever he could to save her thus he entered the gundam fight and with the training he recieved from Sai-sashi easily became Neo-China's gundam fighter his reward for victory: his sister would be taken to the colonies to be cured since it was an increadibly expensive procedure and flying to a colony isnt exactly cheap this was the only choice he had. He has no choice but to win the fights and save his sister his loyalty to her and his friends and detirmination to succeed to saver her makes him a dangerous adversay because it means he's willing to use less then honorable means to gain victory... 


	2. The man from NeoChina!

G-Gundam: Starfire (The announcer from the beggining of the episodes is shown in his usual spotlight dressed in his customary way) Announcer: well so begins another Gundam fight tournament but not everyone is in it for fun or glory there are those in it for stakes they cant afford to lose...this young man is fighting for a loved one how will this affect his battles lets find out READY? GO! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Episode one:THE MAN FROM NEO-CHINA!  
  
In a late night in one of Neo-China's smaller provences everything seems peaceful and quite but all at once one of the houses erupts in flames!  
"Mommy!" A small girl of about nine or ten cries into the shoulder of a younger boy. The girl has long reddish brown hair and green eyes filled with tears.  
The boy has a shorn black hair and blue eyes and unlike the girl isnt crying but glaring at someone.  
The man the boy is glaring at is entirly bald exept for a goatee and is wearing a red monicle over his left eye. He's dressed in what looks like a blue gi with the emblam of a dragon spitting fire over both the front and back of his shirt.  
"Awww why the long faces kiddies?" He asks in a mocking tone.  
"O-our...m-m-mommy...was...still...in there!" The girl says before turning back to cry into the boys shoulder again as he continues to glare at the man.  
"Oh dont worry kids if its any consolation you and this whole village will soon be joining her! You should even feel honored after all your going to be killed by the legendary 'dragon master!' The greatest warrior in history!"  
"How sad..." A voice cam from behind them.  
"Who the hell are you!" The mad demanded as he turned around to face the voices owner.  
"Just a wanderer...nothing more. But as I was saying its really quite sad...i've been traveling for a while and i've encountered quite a few bandits but all of them seemed to have at least the begginings of a moral code...you however...you seem to simply delight in killing and sensless slaughter." The stranger gave a disgusted snort as he said that. Although his face was hidden in the shadows he seemed to have a thin but still muscular build and was dressed in what appeared to be a traditional Shaolin kung-fu gi. A fact totally lost on the bandits and their leader.  
"Well then wanderer you'd best get back to wand-" The man began but was cut short by the stanger delevering a powerful kick to the mid-section sending him back into three other people all dressed similerly to him.  
"YOU!" He yelled as he lept back up and pointed his palm at the stranger it seemed to have the end part of a flame thrower over it. "DIE!"  
Flames erupted from the metal tube positioned over his hand but the stranger had already lept into the air. He then turned a flip to land behind the man punched into his gi and pulled back out bringing with him a small metal box that looked like the fuel storage area of a flame thrower.  
"So this is how you did you little trick with the fire eh? Dragon master indeed..." He said dropping the box to the ground.  
"KILL HIM!" The dragon master ordered his subordinates.  
Unfourtunatly the stranger had already knocked them unconcious and was advancing on the dragon master who was retreating from him but the stranger quickly rushed him and landed a blow to the back of his head rendering him the same as his lackies.  
After about five minutes the police arrived and the house was put out but it was too late for the children's mother.  
"Im sorry about what happened to your mother." The stranger said sitting down next to them.  
"Its...not your fault..." The boy said staring at the ground the girl was still crying.  
"Tell me: whats your name?" He asked his face coming into the light a little.  
"Dennis...Dennis Ogawa. And she's my sister Sayaka."  
"Really. ANd how old are you two?"  
"Im eight and she's ten."  
"Alright oh right where are my manners. My names Sai-saishi." The stranger said as he leaned foreward revealing a tanned face, long black hair in a ponytail, and red eyes (im pretty sure his eyes where red)  
"YOU MEAN AS IN THE GUNDAM FIGHTER SAI-SAISHI!?" The boy said in shock.  
"Yep. I do." Sai-saishi said grinning and happy he could take there minds off of there loss.  
"Wow..."  
"Look...Dennis...Sayaka...I-i know I cant replace your mother...but well I am wandering and i suppose this village is as good a place as any to settle right?" He said looking a bit uncomfertable "Well...w-what im asking is...would you two like to stay with me?"  
  
8 YEARS LATER ()()()()()()(()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()  
A young woman is seen laying on a bed she has long reddish brown hair and her eyes are closed she's deep asleep.  
A young man with incredibly messy short black hair is standing by the bed wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a pair of wooden sandles that look increadibly out of place compared to his other clothes.  
"Well Dr. Ichi? How is she?" The boy turned to face the balding old man in a white overcoat he appeared to be in his mid-sixties.  
"I'm afriad you sister has contracted a rare diesase. This diesese will kill her slowly...i'd say she only has six months to live...a year tops...im sorry Dennis." He told the young man trying to comfert him and the docter did seem sorry he looked like he was about to cry.  
"DAMNIT!" Dennis yelled punching a wooden piller easily breaking it apart.  
"Dennis please! Calm down!" Dr. Ichi said trying to restrain him.  
"Please...tell...me...t-theres...something i can do isnt there?" He asked a great note of pleading in his voice.  
"There may be. A docter on the colonies may be able to help her."  
"Great! We'll do it!"  
"No its not that simple...you know as well as i do a trip to the colonies from earth is incredibly expensive. And the operation will also be expensive you'd spend a hell of a lot more money then what you've got doing all of this."  
"I'll get the money somehow...dont worry." He said sounding deflated.  
  
3 MONTHS LATER  
  
Dennis is seen counting a stack of money.  
"Damnit! Still not even close to enough." He said glancing around, for three months he had been doing everything he could think of to make money the village even made dontations to them. The largest of which came from Dr. Ichi and his wife who had been watching them since before their mothers death. But unfourtunatly it was a small village and not much money was raised.  
Then there were the trophies and blue ribbons around him, another way he chose to make money was entering fighting tournaments, he kept winning but the money still wasnt enough to handle the cost of what he needed.  
Dennis sighed and walked upstairs to Sayaka's room. When he entered he saw not only Sayaka but an old lady ,Mrs. Ichi, asleep in the chair next to Sayaka's bed.  
"Hey little bro..." Sayaka said as she stirred and looked up at dennis.  
"Sayaka...i've decided to do it." He said.  
"Do what?" She asked confused.  
"Enter the gundam fights. If i win i can easily pay for the operation."  
"But you know how dangerous the Gundam fights are! Sai-sashi told us both all about it!"  
"I know but i dont have any choice. I have to do this sis." He said resolutly.  
"But Sai-saishi! He's an experianced gundam fighter! Maybe he was training for the tournament!  
"No...he's been gone for nearly a month now. Besides if he was he would have told us. Anyway he DID train me so winning shouldnt be that hard right?"  
"Fine...once you make up your mind about something you always were a stubburn jackass about it. Just promis me one thing."  
"What?"  
"You...wont...get...yourself...hurt..." She said drifing off to sleep as her seditives tool affect.  
  
10 days later  
  
Dnnis had entered the tournament and as he perdicted easily won the position of Neo-China's Gundam fighter. Many of his opponents underestimated him because of his youth a mistake he took full advantage of.  
Within the days of the tournament he proved his incredible skills.  
Of course he first celibrated his victory with certain goverment officials but early the next morning he was already dressed in his gi and making his way across the hot sands of the Gobi Desert.  
  
(preview of next episode) Well things are going to start getting interesting when Dennis goes to Neo-Japan to challange their Gundam fighter but what this? they have two! well things will certainly get interesting next time on G-GUNDAM: STARFIRE!  
  
Neo-Japan battle: two for the price of one!  
  
Authors notes: yeah yeah yeah i know not to good a start but it will get better i promise and plz ignore the plot holes i leave and while im at it send more gndam fighters and i dont own g-gundam. 


	3. NeoJapan battle: two for the price of on...

G-GUNDAM: STARFIRE ++++++++++ The announcer is again in his usual spot in the light with his suit and eye patch: as we last left Dennis he was traveling across Neo-China to get to his opponent traveling the desert and even the ocean to get to Neo-Japan to face the gundam fighter but a diffrent surprise is waiting for him. ALL SET? READY? GO! ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Episode two: Neo-Japan battle: Two for the price of one!  
  
Dennis had made two days' travel to get to a port in Neo-China where he then took a day long ride to get across the ocean to Neo-Japan to face his first adversary he made the journy with only his gi and what he had in his travel sack (think the little ones u hold over ut shoulder). Finally arriving in Neo-Japan he started another days walk to Neo-Tokyo.  
"Damn...I didnt think it would be this hot..." Dennis said wiping sweat from his brow as he looked around. It was a hot summer day and a heavy black gi wasnt the best thing to wear if you wanted to keep cool. "Geez it must be 97 degrees (f) out here..." He complained as he continued to walk through the streets with people occasionaly glancing at him. Finally his attention was caught by a poster on a building wall.  
"Hmmmm lets see....good...its in kanji (kanji is one of three japanese writing styles (the other two are katakana and hiragana) kanji is derived from chinese writing) 'Support Shiro Okawara Neo-Japan's REAL Gundam fighter'. Below the writing was a picture of a young man with long and spiky black hair that seemed tied into a tail and although the picture wasnt full body it hinted at an average build.  
"So...my opponent is going to be Shiro Okawara is it." He said noticing a small black and white cat at his feet.  
As he reached down to pet it he felt himself get knocked to the ground as something slammed into his back and he felt the wind leave his lungs when he hit the ground.  
"Owwww...geez." He muttered rolling over and looking up at what hit him.  
It was a girl, she had red and black hair also tied into a ponytail, she seemed to have cat-like ears poking out from her hair, her eyes where watery and blue green but the oddest of all her features had to be the tail coing out of the bakc of her pants.  
"Owwwwie..." She moaned rubbing her butt.  
"Uhmmmm....are you okay?" Dennis asked noticing they fell in a rather...inapropriat way and was resisting a nose bleed.  
"Yeah." She said standing up "I just hurt my butt."  
Dennis couldnt really think of anything to say but thankfully she noticed the cat nect to Dennis.  
"Casper! How many times do i have to tell you to stay with me?" She said to the cat.  
Casper just looked up at her and lazily said "Meowr."  
Dennis was quickly flipping through a book titled 'Learn Japanese in ten minutes'.  
The girl noticed this and said abruptly "So your a tourist huh?" Then she grinned at him and said "Tell ya what i'll take ya on a tour of the city!"  
Dennis looked at her then back at his book then up to her "What it cost?"  
"I'll tell ya what: all you have to do is buy me dinner."  
Hearing his own stomache growl and needing food himself Dennis quickly said "Deal."  
"Oh by the way I'm Raye and that" She pointed at the cat. "is Casper."  
Flipping through his book again he finally says "Me Dennis, Dennis Ogawa."  
"Well come on then." Raye said grabbing Dennis' arm and draggin him away..  
  
In the resturaunt the two amazed those around them with the amount of food they ate, the tabel had to be cleared three times to make room for more food.  
"Wow." Raye said after finishing another bowl of rice. "I never met someone who could eat as much as me."  
"Can say same thing too also." Dennis said again searching his book.  
"So why are you here anyway? During the gundam fights most people stay in their countries to cheer for their gundam fighter."  
"Unless you is gundam fighter."  
"WHAT!" Raye nearly yelled in shock. "Y-your a gundam fighter!?"  
"Yes, Neo-China." He said nodding and reaching for some Dim-sum.  
"So youre here to fight?"  
"Yeah me just need find Shiro Okawara then challange."  
"Hmmmmmm...." Raye smirked a little as the wheels in her head started turning. "well it's kinda late but I can show you to him tommorrow but first do you have a place to stay?"  
Dennis shook his head 'no'.  
"Okay you can stay with me tonight!" she said then started dragging him away before he could pay the bill.  
  
Soon the two arrived at a small apartment.  
"Soooo..." Dennis began "You know anything about Gundam fighter?"  
"Well first there are two Gundam fighters."  
"Huh?"  
"It was during the tournament to choose the countries Gundam fighter.  
Shiro had made it to the finals and so had another fighter. The two of them fought for a really long time and it ended in a double elemination so the judges had to decide but even among them it was a draw so the officials used a loophole to enter both fighters each one representing a diffrent part of Neo-Japan."  
"Wow."  
"Yeah and if you wanna beat Shiro you'd better get some sleep."  
"Good...idea..." He said yawning.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% NEXT TIME ON G-GUNDAM: STARFIRE  
DENNIS CHALLANGES SHIRO TO A GUNDAM FIGHT BUT IT SOON GETS INTURUPTED IN  
  
NEO-JAPAN BATTLE: TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE PART 2!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
authers notes: okay well nice too see so many ppl wanna join in but as for some of u i noticed the popularity of neo-japan but im afraid its obviously already filled up but if u wanna re-work you bios for another nation plz do especially akemi i liked ur character so if u can find another nation to use i'd be happy to add u in other then that i cant think of much else to say...so uhm...review plz oh and u can keep sending in gundams i'll let ya know when im no longer acepting them after all at the least i can use them as minor characters or villains (i.e micholo and the other 4 kings) 


End file.
